Entre Humanos e Youkais
by Tsukikage Ran-san
Summary: "Nesse mundo não existem coincidências. Só há o inevitável" Nasuti se vê diante do maior conflito de sua vida, quando o destino faz com que ela e Kagome cruzem o caminho uma da outra, dando inicio a uma nova aventura. Essa primeira história vai mostrar que a verdadeira família é aquela unida pelo coração e não pelo sangue.


**Disclaimer:** A fanfic a seguir é baseada nas histórias de "InuYasha" e "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers". Todos os personagens citados nesta fanfic, excerto os que foram criados por mim, e os Todos os direitos são de propriedade de seus autores (respectivamente), Rumiko Takahashi e Hajime Yatate, e dos Estúdios Sunrise (ironicamente, ambos os animes foram produzidos por esse estúdio).

 **Notas da Autora:**

Olá, pessoal! =D

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic, sendo que dessa vez é um crossover. Essa história já vem sendo criada na minha mente desde 2013, mas só agora eu consegui juntar as ideias para começar a escrevê-la e "passá-la pra o papel". Originalmente ela ia ser um Oneshot, mas à medida que eu ia colocando o roteiro no editor de texto, ela foi ficando maior do que eu esperava. Ela será uma série, composta de duas ou três fanfics

Como eu falei, ela é um crossover entre "InuYasha" e "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers", cuja versão brasileira é conhecida como "Samurai Warriors". Achei interessante uma história envolvendo as duas séries, pelo fato do poço conectar a Era Atual a Era Feudal, que em InuYasha ela se passa por volta do ano de 1500, sendo que a segunda invasão de Arago (Scorpio, na versão brasileira) ao Mundo Humano ocorre depois disso, por volta do ano de 1570(levando em conta que os "Mashous/Generais Demônio" nasceram em 1550 e foram "recrutados" por Arago quando tinham 18 a 20 anos). Isso abre uma porta pra uma infinidade de novas possibilidades e histórias

"Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" ganhou várias versões diferentes pelo mundo, sendo chamado de uma forma diferente em cada país por onde passou, porém a versão brasileira "Samurai Warriors" (só para variar) é (bagunça) derivada de uma mistura das versões Norte Americana "Ronin Warriors", de onde vem a matriz de vídeo e nomes de personagens secundários, e a Espanhola "Los cinco Samurai", de onde vem os nomes dos principais heróis e vilões, porque os bonecos vendidos aqui na época eram importados da Espanha e vinha com os nomes da versão espanhola. Para completar a bagunça, eles tocaram "Samurai" e "General Demônio/Mashou" por Cavaleiro.

Por conta da versão original da série ser desconhecida para muitos, à medida que os personagens forem aparecendo nos capítulos, eu vou colocando os respectivos nomes da versão brasileira "Samurai Warriors" para que vocês possam correlacionar os personagens.

Uma boa leitura pra vocês e espero que gostem da história. =D

* * *

GLOSSÁRIO DE NOMES (Original x Dublado)

Nasuti Yagyu = Mia Koji

* * *

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):

\- texto : falas dos personagens

\- "texto" : sussurro ou "cochicho"

 _\- "texto" : pensamentos dos personagens_

~x~x~x~x~x~: Passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Era final de tarde daquela sexta-feira de verão, na região de Shibuya (1) e Shinjuko (2), no Japão. Um vento cálido soprava levemente e o sol tinha acabado de ser esconder no horizonte, que ainda apresentava tons de laranja e lentamente ai dando lugar ao azul-acinzentado.

Um jipe vermelho e branco parou no estacionamento de um _Konbini_ (3). A porta se abriu e de dentro do veículo saiu uma jovem mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Depois de sair do veiculo, ela verificou algo no banco de trás e pegou sua bolsa. Só então fechou a porta, ligando o alarme, e se dirigiu para a loja.

Havia um homem, de cabelos pretos espetados, parado próximo à porta. Ele vestia camisa preta sem mangas e calça jeans desgastada, e parecia impaciente, olhando o tempo todo para o interior da loja. A jovem ruiva percebeu, mas não deu muita importância. Apesar da atitude meio suspeita, aquilo poderia não ser nada além de um cara esperando por alguém. Ignorando-o, ela passou por ele e entrou na loja.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cerca de trinta minutos depois uma adolescente, carregando um grande saco de compras, saiu da loja. Ela devia ter por volta de 15 anos e tinha cabelos pretos. Ela parecia estar com pressa, pois olhava para o relógio, e nem percebeu que o homem a observava. Depois que ela tomou uma certa distancia, o homem verificou se não havia ninguém por perto e começou a seguir a adolescente.

Poucos minutos depois a jovem ruiva também saiu da loja, carregando uma sacola de compras com alguns suprimentos. Ela olhou em volta, verificando se não havia ninguém suspeito no estacionamento ou próximo ao seu carro, e notou que o homem que viu mais cedo já não estava mais lá. Vendo que estava tudo tranquilo, ela caminhou até o carro, destrancou as portas e colocou a sacola atrás do banco dianteiro. A ruiva entrou no veiculo, deu a partida no motor e saiu do estacionamento.

Ela estava a caminho de entrada da Via Expressa, quando viu que uma cena suspeita: uma adolescente sendo abordada por dois homens. Ela reconheceu um deles como sendo o que tinha visto no _Konbini_ e não teve dúvidas de que o cara era um "perseguidor pervertido". Ele estava esperando por sua vítima enquanto estava na porta da loja. A ruiva sabia o quanto esses caras eram perigosos e que garota estava em sérios apuros. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la . Mas como?

Ela pensou no que os seus amigos fariam e em tudo que havia aprendido com eles. Eles haviam lhe ensinado artes marciais, para que ela fosse capaz de se defender, porém era desaconselhado atacar ou se defender de alguém sem saber se o oponente está armado ou não. Se fizesse algo errado, colocaria não só a vida dela em perigo, mas também a da adolescente. Então teria que pensar rapidamente em algo que lhe desse um fator surpresa e decidiu usar o próprio jipe.

Quando estava a pouco mais de 10 metros, acelerou o jipe em direção a onde os três estavam e acendeu os faróis altos e os de milha, pegando os homens de surpresa e os cegando temporariamente. Um deles segurava uma faca e a deixou cair no chão. Ela só parou o jipe quando estava a um metro de distancia dos caras. Rapidamente, ela pegou o bastão de baseball, que costumava manter embaixo do bando traseiro do carro. Aquilo não era uma Naginata (4), mas poderia ser uma boa arma de defesa e ataque em algumas situações.

\- Mas que diabos é isso? - um deles perguntou, tapando os olhos com as mãos.

\- Não consigo ver nada. - disse o outro

A ruiva se aproximou rapidamente, se aproveitando da cegueira temporária provocada pela luz, e golpeou os dois caras com uma agilidade ninja, graças ao treinamento que havia recebido de seu irmão de consideração. Os dois caíram no chão e a ruiva agarrou a mão da adolescente.

\- Vem comigo, rápido, antes que eles acordem. - disse, puxando a adolescente para perto do jipe - Entre no carro.

A adolescente não sabia o que estava se passando, mas achou melhor seguir o que aquela mulher desconhecida falava, já que ela havia acabado de lhe salvar de sofrer algum mal daqueles dois homens. As duas entram no carro, a ruiva engatou a marcha e acelerou o veiculo, deixando o local o mais depressa possível.

Assim que chegaram à avenida principal, onde havia um bom trânsito de pessoas, e a ruiva estacionou o carro e voltou sua atenção para a passageira. A adolescente ainda estava em choque, um pouco pálida e ainda segurava fortemente a sacola de compras.

\- Você está bem? - a ruiva perguntou - Aqueles caras te machucaram?

\- Hã? Si..sim, estou. Não, você apareceu antes que ele pudessem fazer qualquer coisa - disse a adolescente - Obrigada por me ajudar...

\- De nada. - a jovem mulher respondeu, lhe dando um sorriso

A ruiva pegou uma garrafinha de suco de maracujá, em meio as suas compras que estavam atrás do banco dianteiro, abriu a tampa e ofereceu a bebida à adolescente.

\- Beba isso! Vai te ajudar a se acalmar.

A adolescente tinha plena consciência de que não deveria aceitar nada de estranho, mas aquela mulher havia lhe salvado a vida. Além disso, a jovem podia sentir uma aura pura e bondosa emanando da ruiva, então achou que não havia perigo em aceitar a bebida. Ela pegou a garrafa e tomou alguns goles do suco.

\- Aquela rua é perigosa à noite para uma jovem andar sozinha. - disse a ruiva - Por ser mais deserta, os perseguidores e pervertidos a escolhem para abordar garotas jovens, principalmente adolescentes.

\- Geralmente eu sempre dou a volta pela rua principal à noite, mas hoje eu estava com pressa e por essa rua é mais perto.

\- Você mora por aqui? Como se chama?

\- Sim, eu moro aqui perto, no Templo Higurashi. Ele pertence a minha família.

\- Templo Higurashi? Acho que já ouvi falar. Me mostre o caminho e eu te levo até lá.

\- Eu agradeço, mas não quero te atrapalhar. Já te dei muito trabalho, me salvado daqueles caras.

\- Não vai atrapalhar. Você parece estar ainda meio abalada, devido ao ataque, e não é seguro andar por aí assim.

Quando viu que a adolescente já estava melhor, a ruiva colocou o jipe em movimento. A adolescente foi indicando o caminho e em poucos minutos elas chegaram à entrada do templo, onde a ruiva estacionou o carro.

\- Eu te acompanho até a sua casa. Sua família deve estar preocupada e eu posso explicar o que aconteceu.

As duas saíram do veículo e subiram as escadas do templo. Um ser misterioso estava indo ao encontro da adolescente, mas acabou se ocultando nas árvores quando sentiu a presença de uma pessoa estranha. Elas atravessaram o pátio e chegaram à casa que ficava no templo. A adolescente entrou em casa, tirando os sapatos na entrada, deixou a sacola de compras em uma mesa e procurou pela família.

\- Mamãe? Souta? Vovô? Estou em casa!

Uma mulher de cabelos pretos, aflita, veio ao encontro da garota. Logo atrás dela veio um senhor, vestindo roupas de sacerdote.

\- Kagome? Oh, meu Deus. Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Já ia até pedir a "ele" pra ir atrás de você - disse a mulher - O que houve? Por que demorou?

\- Eu estava voltando do mercado e... me desculpe, mas eu peguei aquele atalho... - ela foi ficando com uma voz embargada, ao se lembra do ocorrido - eu fui atacada por dois homens. Por sorte, uma pessoa me salvou.

\- Atacada? Como assim? Quem te salvou? - o homem idoso perguntou.

\- Com licença. - disse a ruiva, ao entrar na sala - Boa noite, senhor e senhora Higurashi. Eu me chamo Nasuti Yagyu e posso ajudar a explicar essa história.

"Yagyu?!' Onde foi que eu já vi esse nome antes." - pensou o velho sacerdote.

Nasuti e Kagome contaram toda a história para a mãe e o avô da adolescente. Enquanto isso, o ser misterioso se mantinha do lado de fora da casa, a fim de ficar longe da vista da humana desconhecida, e escutava toda a conversa através da sua audição aguçada.

\- Meu Deus, Kagome, você sabe que eu nunca deve andar por aquela rua sozinha à noite.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu sinto muito. Isso não vai mais acontecer. - disse a adolescente, meio que olhando para o chão.

\- Tudo bem - disse a senhora Higurashi, com uma voz gentil - Felizmente, nada de mais grave aconteceu.

\- Eu fico muito grato por você ter salvado a minha neta. - disse o vovô Higurashi, fazendo uma reverencia - O destino fez com que você passasse naquela rua na hora certa. Muito obrigado!

\- Não há de quê. - disse a ruiva, retribuindo a reverencia - Mas não foi o destino. Foi apenas coincidência.

\- Nada disso, minha jovem. "Nesse mundo não existem coincidências. Só há o inevitável" - disse o velho sacerdote em toda a sua sabedoria. - O fato de vocês duas terem se encontrado foi inevitável. Acredite, foi o destino fez com que Kagome passasse por aquela rua, já que ela nunca passa por lá à noite, e você passar naquela mesma rua e mesma hora que ela. Alguma coisa, que envolve vocês duas, está por vir.

Nasuti ficou olhando para o velho sacerdote, intrigadas com as palavras dele e as repetindo em sua mente.

\- Vovô, pare de assustá-la. - disse a mãe da adolescente, depois ela olhou para a ruiva - Eu também agradeço por ter salvado minha filha.

\- Obrigada, de novo, por me salvar e pela carona. - disse a adolescente

\- Disponha. Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar. - disse a ruiva - Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Foi um prazer em conhecê-los.

\- O prazer foi nosso, minha jovem. - disse a sacerdote

Nasuti se despediu da família Higurashi e se retirou da casa, juntamente com a adolescente. Kagome se ofereceu para acompanha-la até o carro, mas a ruiva recusou educadamente a oferta e se despediu. Assim que Nasuti desceu as escadas, o ser misterioso se aproximou de Kagome.

\- Você também sentiu isso, InuYasha? - disse a jovem, olhando em direção à entrada do templo.

\- Sim. - disse o rapaz de cabelos brancos, com os braços cruzados dentro das mangas de sua veste vermelho - É bem faca, mas deu pra sentir.

\- Então não foi impressão minha, afinal.

\- Não. Ela é uma Miko (5), mas a energia espiritual dela é bem fraca. Talvez, ela não tenha conhecimento dessa energia, assim como você não tinha antes de cair naquele poço, por isso nunca desenvolveu uma energia mais forte.

\- Pode ser. Ela tem as qualidades de uma Miko: espírito puro, coração nobre e coragem. Além disso, ela tem uma habilidade incrível, sendo que eu mal conseguir vê-la nocauteando aqueles caras.

\- Falando nisso, na próxima vez eu te seguir, você querendo ou não. Se algum humano imundo colocar as mãos em você de novo, eu acabo com a raça dele.

Em uma cena rara de se ver, ela ficou em silencio, pois sabia que ele tinha razão. Ele também fazia parte de sua família agora e, assim como os demais, se preocupava com a adolescente. Além disso, ela apreciava a preocupação e a proteção dele.

\- Vamos. Tenho que tomar um banho e terminar de arrumar minha mochila, antes de irmos para a Era Sengoku (6).

Os dois seguiram para dentro da casa.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Nasuti entrou no jipe, deu partida no motor e afivelou o cinto.

\- E agora vamos para Odawara, Kokuenko. - disse a ruiva, passando os dedos pela grade da caixa de transporte que estava no banco de trás do carro.

\- "Miau" - um gato cinza se aproximou da porta da caixa e roçou o focinho nos dedos da jovem mulher.

O veículo deixou a entrada do templo e passou por alguns quarteirões, indo em direção na rampa de acesso da via expressa. O jipe entrou na via expressa, no sentido Tóquio-Odawara, e depois foi sumido no horizonte, mergulhando na escuridão da noite.

 ** _CONTINUA..._**

* * *

 **Notas do Capítulo:**

(1) Shibuya - Na história de InuYasha, muito provavelmente, o Templo Higurashi fica localizado em Shibuya. Em um dos episódios, em que Kagome e Houjou saem juntos, é possível ver a estátua do cão Hachi. Essa estátua fica na estação de Shibuya.

(2) Shinjuko - É uma cidade da província de Tóquio e onde se passa Samurai Troopers. Na versão brasileira, as falas foram tão alteradas que o nome da cidade nunca é citado.

Shibuya e Shinjuko são cidades vizinhas.

(3) Konbini - São as lojas de convencia japonesas e abertas 24h por dia. A palavra Konbini é uma adequação da palavra em inglês _convenience_ , que significa conveniência.

(4) Naginata - é uma arma japonesa confeccionada com uma longa haste de madeira e uma lâmina de ferro pontiaguda na extremidade e tem aproximadamente 2 metros de comprimento. Naginata era usada para defesa pelos monges budistas, pelas mulheres que integravam as famílias dos samurais e era também destinada nos campos de batalha pelos samurais contra cavaleiros durante o Japão feudal. Hoje as mulheres são a maioria entre os praticantes da arte marcial que usa esse instrumento com arma.

(5) Miko - sacerdotisa. No episódio 11 da série de Samurai Troopers, Nasuti foi capaz de ativar o Shakujou (báculo de monge) de Kaos (Monge, na versão dublada), a fim de salvar Ryo (Héctor, na versão dublada) e os outros. Existe um possibilidade muito grande dela ter algum poder de sacerdotisa, mas isso nunca foi explorado na série.

(6) Era Sengoku - Era Feudal ou Era das Guerras Civis Japoneses.

 ** _"Nesse mundo não existem coincidências. Só há o inevitável"_** \- É uma frase dita pela Professora Kaho Mizuki, em Sakura Card Captor, e pela Yuuko Ichihara - "A Feiticeira das Dimensões", e alguns outros personagens, em Tsubasa Chronicles.

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal. =D


End file.
